


I Need a Drink (Whiskey Ain't My Thing)

by LalaRose27



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: Angst, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Underage Drinking, gotta go through the het bull to get to the gay, knowing you're screwing up but doing it anyway, shay is an angsty little lesbian who's been burned too many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27
Summary: There are thousands of universes and in there are tiny changes to the same situations. In one universe a girl has red hair and kisses her blonde friend at a party as their other blonde friend watches. The same thing happens in a different universe. The only difference being the all three girls are dark haired and one girl knows about the other having a crush on her.AKA the worst possible outcome told in two different points of views





	I Need a Drink (Whiskey Ain't My Thing)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Almost Too Much For My Soul Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908380) by [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89). 



> The other title was 'Hooked On All These Feelings' but I might save it for another time. I'm sorry the story starts with Grace and Donald but it'll be their season next so I just thought I would show how it would play out in the show. No real romantic stuff was shown, just one-sided stuff on Donald's part. The second part is Shay and that's when all the angst hits you. 
> 
> This was based off 'Almost Too Much'. While reading it I had the worst thought about the wlw kiss scene that would happen with Meg. Partially based on my own limited experiences and partially based on OG Skam. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Grace looks like a total loser twiddling her thumbs in the corner. It’s a typical party with the same music and dancing as the last few parties the girl squad has attended a Kelsey’s insistence. A part of Grace wishes Kelsey was this insistent about their dance routines. She joined the team to dance, not get caught up in drama and popularity contests. She missed dancing for real. She hadn’t danced since leaving Dallas and her bones were craving to be moved.

 

Even though she arrived with the girl squad, the girls were quick to disperse into their own niches. Kelsey was chatting with the Kittens on the staircase, Jo and Zoya had started a dance circle where Zoya was having a dance off as Jo cheered for her queen, and Meg was on the phone with her mom. That left Grace to drink water in a corner by herself. 

 

_ ‘Spoke too soon,’  _ thought Grace as Donald approached her. Grace walked away from him but he walked faster and stopped in front of her.

 

“Excuse me,” Grace said avoiding eye contact. She walked to her right but he stepped in front of her. When she moved to her left he did the same. “How about you go left and I go right?” Grace asked sarcastically.

 

“How about we talk?”

 

“Hmm… No.” Grace turned around and went into the mob of people on the dance floor. She found Zoya and hugged her. Jo joined in the group hug and the three of them swayed and laughed on the dance floor. Grace laughed with her girls, twerked on the dance floor, unleashing some of her bottled up dance energy. Then her eyes caught the sight of Donald. 

 

She yelled the music, “I’m gonna go get Kelsey and Meg.” Jo nodded in acknowledgment.

 

“You can’t keep ignoring me you know.” Donald said once he caught up to her off the dance floor. 

 

“Actually I will,” Grace turns toward the exit in hopes Meg is still out there. But Donald grabs her arm to pull her back.

 

“Come on I’ve been a good boy. Don’t you think that wins me at least a conversation with you?”

 

“Being a decent person is a reward all by itself. Also I know you’re only doing it to get my attention.”

 

“That’s true,” Donald said with a little nod. “But I really just wanna talk.”

 

“Well I don’t,” Grace pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked outside. She circled around the house for a bit calling out for Meg. Grace finally went back inside, hoping to at least find Kelsey.

 

Once she opened the front door Grace was greeted to the sight of Meg and Shay kissing. Grace’s eyes widened and she blinked in surprise. This is not how Grace thought the two would work things out. Last she checked, Meg was ‘tragically heterosexual’. Clearly Meg lied to her judging by this display.

 

However past the two’s public display was Donald who raised his phone, waving in Grace’s direction. Her phone vibrated and no sooner than when Grace picked it up, Shay shoved Meg away. The long haired girl pushed past the crowd and stormed outside. Grace tucked her phone back into her back pocket and rushed over to Meg. Once she reached the shorter girl she smelled the alcohol from her breath. Grace sighed disappointedly. Now things would be worse between the two of them. Both of Grace’s foster siblings were gay and from their stories, drunken hookups with straight people only lead to heartbreak.

 

“Where did Shay go?” Meg asked a little tiredly and a little sadly. The group had started to disperse with a few straggles waiting to see if another lesbian kiss would happen.

 

“She went out for a walk, how about I take you to the bathroom huh?” A part of Grace wanted to yell at Meg for being drunk enough to play with Shay’s feelings. For giving the girl the illusion of hope. Another part of Grace wanted to yell at Meg for using Shay’s crush as a way to gain popularity points. To entice the male audience and nearly exposing Shay to the whole school. But Grace knew Meg didn’t deserve to be yelled at. At least not until she was sober.

 

“I’m good, I don’t need it.”

 

“How about a glass of water then? You’re thirsty right?”

 

Meg perked at the suggestion. “Yeah water would be great.”

...

 

Shay can taste the beer on her lips. It’s not the first thing she tastes however. The first thing she tastes is the cherry chapstick. Next is the warmth of one hand gently holding her face, a stark contrast with the other hand gripping Shay’s hip to bring her closer. Shay can also feel the heat radiating off her body and Shay leans in to warm herself. She never knew she was cold until now.

 

_ This is such a cliche, _ Shay thinks when she registers the taste. But it is not the first thing she thinks. Her thought process goes from  _ ‘wow she’s really close’  _ to  _ ‘warm and wet’ _ to  _ ‘is that tongue?’ _ . Once Shay finally registered what was happening she kissed back. When Meg slips in her tongue, it’s not as much as Shay expected. At least not as much as Shay was expecting when she was a witness to her and Marlon’s many makeout sessions. But the lack of tongue doesn’t exclude her enthusiasm. This would be perfect. Her crush finally forgave her for all the shit she pulled and was kissing her. Her hands tangled up in her hair and warm body grinding against hers for more intimacy. Meg’s dancing has been a subject of Shay’s fantasies and Shay can feel that all her dreams coming true.

 

Except.

 

Except Shay can taste the beer on Meg’s tongue and hear the shitty party music straight people called ‘good’ and the douchebag boys catcalling in the background. When Shay daydreams about kissing Meg it involves soft lighting on the soft pink sheets Shay bought from IKEA. Meg would be practicing her dance moves in front of Shay (the music either being ‘Curious’ song or ‘Pynk’ because Shay will admit she can be a stereotype) and sit down laughing next to Shay. Then as the song ends, the two of them will look into each other’s eyes and kiss each other gently, hesitant at first then full of passion. It’s very romcom but it’s Shay’s fantasy so no one can judge her. 

 

She wishes she could pay attention to the kiss- the very thing she has wanted since seeing Meg dance for the first time- no matter how far it deviates from her fantasies. It’s what she’s always wanted and even though it’s not in the best circumstances she should enjoy it for now. She won’t get another chance like this again and she should just be grateful. It’s a fleeting moment and the two of them will regret it later. She just doesn’t want to regret it right now. 

 

Shay opens her eyes, just a little bit so she can access the situation. ( _ ’wow, access the situation? This is a drunk girl experimenting, not a spy movie. Get it together bitch!’)  _ This is nothing like Shay’s dreams, not anything close. The two audiences they have drawn in are the usual suspects- guys who jerk off to lesbian porn and the GCB who make the sign of the cross. The guy Meg cheated on Marlon with- Daniel? Ryan? Joe. All these white guys look and act the same it’s hard to keep track of which one is which- is not too far off watching appreciatively at the hot girl-on-girl action. His friends are hitting each other so the other boys can watch them as well. To Shay’s disgust, one guy adjusts his pants a little. She’s sure she’s ended up in his spank bank for life. 

 

On the opposite spectrum is a group of people watching in horror at the display. Shay is happy none of them have broken up the kiss yet even if their glares and disgusted faces are almost enough for Shay to push Meg away. Shay knows they are being complete hypocrites so she tries not to take it to heart. She’s seen how much alcohol Ruth Duchannes drank and heard rumours about what she did at Bible Camp. However, one of the girls reminds Shay of her mother when she comes back with a bad grade and Shay is reminded of how her mother would react. 

 

Among the good Christian bitches gaping at the two is Tyler. His reaction hurts more than the homophobic girls in her math class. He’s shaking his head because the two of them are familiar with how this will play- they’ve had more than enough experience. He knows about her feelings for Meg and Meg’s heterosexual lifestyle.Shay has indulged Tyler about so much about herself, she’s almost positive he knows her better than she does. And she knows about his past hookups, the ones with straight boys coming into the foreground of her memories. It’s both his pitying face and the knowledge of their shared history that almost snaps Shay out of the kiss. But what really is the last straw is that the girl Shay has been dreaming about is drunk enough to not be straight for a little bit. This has happened before and it was only a matter of time before Meg sobers up and realizes that Shay is not Joe or Bill or whatever hot boy all the straight girls are falling for. Then Meg will stop talking to her, either out of anger or embarrassment, and Shay will be left with nothing except heartbreak. 

 

Again.

 

She’s done this before and while she knows it won’t be the last time, she can cut this one off before either one of them does something they’ll regret. With all the force in her tiny lesbian body, Shay pushes Meg off of her and walks away pushing past the crowd that formed around them. She might have knocked a drink onto someone and pushed Meg’s tall friend but Shay didn’t care. She was too angry. She walks down the street and angrily wiping the taste of cherry chapstick and shitty beer off her mouth. She crosses her arms in attempt to replace the warmth she pushed away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this little story! Originally I was going to write Meg's POV but I couldn't think of anything for her. I might post another chapter with her and Kelsey's POV but that's only if inspiration strikes and I have time. If you scream at me, then I've done my job.


End file.
